1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel game machine responding to the psychosomatic state of a player and, more particularly, to a `pachinko` machine using pachinko balls or a rotary drum type game machine having a rotary drum type graphic pattern combining unit, as will be called the slot machine or "pachislo".
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Generally speaking the pachinko machine using the pachinko balls are widely spread, and pachinko parlors are conducting business as one of the most popular amusements all over Japan.
In the pachinko game, the player buys some pachinko balls and shoots them by a shooting grip of the machine. If one of the balls luckily lands in a rewarding catcher, the player is rewarded with more balls. The shooting grip of the pachinko machine in recent years can shoot the balls continuously in electromechanical manners, and all that is required of the player is to turn the shooting grip. This raises a tendency to make the pachinko game monotonous. Thus, in order to promote the interest of the player and to reward all the players impartially with the rewarding balls, there has been developed and actually used a pachinko machine which is equipped with a game machine incorporating a game factor.
This pachinko machine starts the game machine, if predetermined conditions are satisfied, to determine the responses to be taken by the pachinko game so that the player can enjoy more advantageous game conditions. The pachinko machine of this type attracts the popular favor because the players can be rewarded with more balls independently of their skills.
Thus, the recent pachinko machines are equipped with numerous CPU control units as the electronics technology progresses. Specifically, the game machine packaged in the pachinko machine is substantially operated by the electronics technology, and this operation is controlled by the CPU, i.e., the so-called "microprocessor" or computer. This computer is assigned a role to compute various pieces of information from the pachinko machine itself or its game machine and to command the pachinko machine a predetermined operation according to a predetermined procedure (or program). However, this means mere electronization of the machine side, and the player can only await the decision made by the computer.
Along with the pachinko machines, a rotary drum type game machine (as is generally called the `slot machine` or `pachislo`) having a rotary drum type graphic pattern combining unit recently grows popular as an interesting amusement. The player of this drum type game machine inserts a coin into the slot and pushes a start button to turn the graphic patterns of the drum so that he or she may be rewarded with more coils in accordance with the combination of the patterns.
This game machine is also equipped with numerous computer control units resulting from the progress of the electronics technology. Specifically, the rotary drum type graphic pattern combining unit is also substantially operated by the technology, and this operation is controlled and determined by the computer or microprocessor. The role of this microprocessor is to process various pieces of information obtained from the game machine and the pattern combining unit and to command the game machine a predetermined command in accordance with a predetermined procedure (or program). This raises a monotonous play like the pachinko machine.
The electronized pachinko machine and drum type game machine described above are enriched to have more varieties in plays than those of the existing game machines. Despite of this richness, however, the player will also lose interest before long as in the prior art. This is because the responses of the machines will grow monotonous while following the predetermined procedure or program. On the other hand, the human players have their emotions, senses, health conditions and psychosomatic states changed time by time so that they will lose interest for the responses being unchanged at the machine side.